In recent years, semiconductor production technology that achieves further miniaturization has been developed, and a line width of 20 nm or 10 nm has been used for a leading-edge process. The processing difficulty level has increased along with miniaturization, and various techniques are currently under development using various approaches (e.g., material, device, and processing method).
In view of the above situation, 1H-heptafluorocyclopentene has been developed as a dry etching gas that can also be used for a leading-edge dry etching process (see Patent Document 1). 1H-Heptafluorocyclopentene exhibits superior performance as compared with hexafluoro-1,3-butadiene (that is widely used on an industrial scale) when used as an etching gas for etching a silicon oxide film, and the utility thereof has attracted attention.
1H-Heptafluorocyclopentene may be produced using a method that hydrogenates octafluorocyclopentene to obtain 1H-2H-octafluorocyclopentane, and brings the resulting 1H,2H-octafluorocyclopentane into contact with a basic compound potassium carbonate) to effect dehydrofluorination (see Patent Document 2), or a method that hydrogenates (chlorine atom hydrogenation) 1-chloroheptafluorocyclopentene in the presence of a palladium-based hydrogenation catalyst (see Patent Document 3), for example.